lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2A01:CB14:4A1:F200:1005:5762:C079:7078-20181117192926
OK OK OK… So guys, I have got a list of things to share with you, just tell me what you think, but first of all : a) There will be spoilers, like in there will be nothing that is not a spoiler b) Maybe some things were already said, or not, but I’m gonna say what I think c) I’m French so there will be mistakes (sorry) 1) So, about flashback… I must admit that the book was kinda disappointing… The part in the healing center was way to long for me… And also there was way less action than in the other books ; and less plots also. Maybe I am wrong but to me it felt like Shannon had been inventing things to fill the books. What I mean by that is : she needed to make plots, but as we know she never knew she’d made nine books, so she hadn’t foreseen that she’d need more plots. It’s not a critism but I think an explanation to why this book was a little less awesome than the others is that Shannon is now inventing the plot book by book… not everything of course, but for example the thing with the « eggs » of trolls, it would have felt way better if she had hinted that something like that existed in a former book. But she didn’t, and to me it felt like something invented on the spot to explain the story. 2) About these Fitzphie thing… (warning, I’m a Sokeefe shipper so …). To me itw as kina the same… i believe SoKeefe will happen but Shannon did all the Fitzphie as a book filler. Like not to make Sokeefe happen so easily… 3) Reasons why I think Sokeefe will happen : Shannon anouced a Keefe short story. There’s also this unmatchable thing that will make things awkwards in the new couple. And there’s Fitz personnality (i’m sorry i don’t wanna offend anyone) but he is definitly an angry person. And the way he was going to kill Alvar, or the way he finally let him die ? That doesn’t seem mike the right thing at all. Sophie won’t stand it for long (we can open the bet on how long like Keefe would). 4) But, I must say that the reasons I talked about in the paragraph above are reasons for the Sophie of book 1 to 6 ; we can’t deny that she’s changed. I don’t like the way she cahnged ( but that’s my opinion). To conclude I think that it’s all getting confused, and nobody knows what to think but (don’t judge me on this phrase) Keefe and Sophie are meant to be. To me Sokeefe is the logical ending that respects Sophie’s values and that makes the more meaning with the entire series (like the fact that Sophie would like Fitz in her head and Keefe in her heart). Finally, a question for you : Why Alden is pushing Sophie and Fitz together ? Or at least why is he preventing Keefe from seeing her ? And what did he say to Keefe (and Ro) before Alvar’s trial ? And why did Keefe listen to him (it can’t be beacuse he is linked to Sophie by blood as I thought first beacause Ro woudn’t push him towards Sophie like she does if it was…) ? And also what are the empathy lessons with his dad (am I the only one feeling there’s something fishy with them ? Sorry that was more than a single question…